Agricultural toolbars having a plurality of row crop planters mounted thereon are well-known in the agricultural industry. The planters generally use mechanical or pneumatic seed metering devices. Pneumatic metering can use either positive or negative air pressure. Conventional folding toolbars which have outer tubular wing sections which pivot between a folded transport position and an unfolded use position typically have external pneumatic hoses or airlines extending from the air pump to the outer wing sections. Separate pneumatic lines then extend from the toolbar center section and wing sections to the metering device of each planter. However, farmers do not like clutter, such as external hoses and air lines fixed to their toolbars, for numerous reasons, including risk of damage, normal wear and tear, and appearance.
It is also known in a non-folding, fixed toolbar to use the hollow toolbar tube as an air manifold, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,788. However, such an internal manifold is not possible with folding toolbars due to the open hinge joint between the center tube section and outer wing sections.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pneumatic system for a folding toolbar and seed planter assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a pneumatic system which forms an internal manifold in the center section and wing sections of a folding toolbar for the pneumatic seed metering devices of planters mounted on the toolbar.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method of dispensing seeds from seed planters using a pneumatic manifold on a folding toolbar.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved folding toolbar and seed planter assembly free from pneumatic hoses between the air pump and the toolbar wings.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a folding toolbar having bellows between the center toolbar section and the outer wing sections to form an air manifold for seed metering.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pneumatic system for a folding toolbar and seed planter assembly which is economical to manufacture, simple to operate, and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.